Walt Disney High
by BunnyFrost98
Summary: Welcome to Walt Disney High! Follow your favorite Disney character in this modern adventure and see how they survive! T just in case for later chapters.


**Chapter 1: Day One**

"Belle hurry it up we're going to be late!" Ariel called from Jasmine's white Mazda 3.

"Sorry," Belle huffed as she climbed into her friend's car, "I was reading this book and I just got so caught up I-"

"Lost track of time!" Jasmine and Ariel finished for her as Jasmine pulled out of Belle's drive way and headed towards their school, Walt Disney High. Belle blushed in embarrassment as her friends laughed at her from the front seats. She slid the book she'd been reading into her purse and leaned forward as much as her seat belt allowed.

"So how was the beach?" Belle looked at Ariel. The red head dropped her face into her hands as Jasmine laughed at her friend.

"Yeah Ariel tell Belle about the beach." Jasmine snickered as she stopped at a red light.

"Just shut up and drive Jaz." Ariel shot the girl a look, only making her laugh harder.

"So I was laying out tanning when my sisters started a game of volleyball. They needed one more person for a three on three since Attina refused to play." Ariel sighed.

"Oh no…"Belle stared at Ariel knowing the girl had no hand-eye coordination.

"So since I'm the youngest I had to serve the ball first…." Ariel looked at her hands, "And it was a pretty good one …till it swerved right and hit a guy on the head really hard knocking him into his surfboard which promptly lead to him eating the sand as he tripped." She looked at Belle, "Feeling really bad about making him fall I rushed over to help as my sisters laughed… and you won't believe who I hit." Ariel's eyes started to water. "I hit Eric!"

Belle busted out laughing as Jasmine pulled into the Walt Disney High parking lot and parked by the west side entrance. Oh course it was just Ariel's luck that she would hit the one boy she'd been crushing on since her sister's Adrina's tenth birthday pool party.

"Ariel its fine I'm sure you're just over reacting." Belle smiled as she climbed out of the car.

"Ariel, tell her what you did next." Jasmine leaned against her car as the girls gathered around the front of it. Belle looked at Ariel curiously.

"I squeaked a sorry and ran away back to the condo we'd rented and tanned on the pool deck for the rest of the trip." Belle face-palmed herself as Jasmine laughed.

"Ariel we really need to work on your people skills a bit more." Belle muttered through her hand as the girls made their way inside the school.

"I know I just can't help it I get so flustered when I'm around him." Ariel confessed as the girls stopped at Jasmine's locker.

"And where exactly is she going to learn people skills?" Jasmine asked as she put up her book bag and grabbed her binder and class schedule.

"First day and I all ready want to be home." Ariel leaned against a locker next to Jasmine's and closed her eye.

"Um… hey I think that's my locker you're napping on?" A deep voice chuckled. Ariel knew that voice it was a voice she'd been obsessing over since she was nine.

"I'm so sorry… and I wasn't napping I was just umm…." Ariel's eyes snapped wide open as she faced Eric. She stepped away from the locker but tripped over her own feet and fell right into Eric's arms. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Ariel blushed a deep red.

"It's fine really, first day with new legs?" Eric looked down at her and his brow pinched together, "Hey don't I know you," recognition crossed his face and he started to laugh, "You're the girl from the beach! You pack quite the punch behind your serve."

"Yeah um sorry again…" Ariel turned even more red and grimaced. Then she realized his arms were still around her and her face matched her deep red hair.

"Well I'm going to put my books up and head to class." He let go off her and put his stuff in his locker and turned to leave. "See you around Ariel." He called back over his shoulder.

"Wow…"Jasmine stared after Eric then looked back at her friend who was staring wide-eyed after him. "Hey Ariel are you ok?"

"He knows my name…" Ariel smiled blissfully and almost fainted right there.

"Ok sweetie lets get you to class." Belle grabbed Ariel's arm and lead her to their first class, psychology with Mr. Cassim.

"We'll see you later Jaz." Belle called to her friend.

Jasmine shook her head and laughed at her friend who'd never talked to the boy before but could melt after one conversation. She shut her locker and headed off to physics with Mr. Jafar.

._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._.

Alice Liddell was a small blonde girl with big curious eyes who always seemed to be daydreaming about being anywhere but school. She sat by her best friend Melody as they waited for some of their friends to show up so they could compare schedules. Melody was a skinny, lanky, pretty girl with raven hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Melody! Alice!" A brown haired boy with a chipped tooth grin came running up to them out of breath. "You'll never believe what I just heard!"

"What is it Chip?" Alice leaned forward from staring out the window and looked at Chip excitedly.

"Peter super glued a digital alarm clock that makes a tick tock sound to Mr. Hook's desk." He started laughing. "You should have seen Mr. Hook's face when he realized the only way to turn off the sound was located on the bottom of the clock which is glued to the desk!" The three started to laugh as Peter himself walked up grinning bigger than Alice's pet cat Ches.

"Peter it's the first day and you're already pulling pranks!" Melody smiled and rolled her eyes. Peter put Chip on a head lock and messed up his hair.

"And if Chip doesn't stop running around telling people I'll be in detention later too!" Peter let go of Chip and smirked as the boy tried to fix his messed up hair.

"What's your first class?" Chip looked at the girls.

"Astronomy with Dr. Doppler." The girls answered in unison, "What about you two?" Alice asked.

"I've got History with Lumiere!" Chip was jumping up and down.

"Didn't your mom work with him as a tutor for some home-school kid up until last year?" Alice looked at Chip as she gathered her things.

"Yep!" Chip said happily, "What's your first class Peter?"

"Lit with Hook." Peter smiled mischievously as the four headed down the hallway and went their separate ways.

When the girls arrived in Astronomy they were greeted by a friendly teacher who handed them a small text book. They looked at the board and noticed a seating chart. The two girls smiled when they realized they were across from each other at the same lab table. The two girls chatted till the bell rang when two boys walked in right before Mr. Doppler closed the door.

"Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Hatter I'm guessing." Mr. Doppler smiled and handed them their books and they took their seats next to Melody and Alice.

"Hi I'm Reginald! This is my buddy Jim!" A boy with a slightly large nose but still very attractive smiled at Alice and Melody.

"Nice to meet you I'm Alice and this is Melody." Alice smiled back at the boy next to her.

"Great now that we all know each other keep it down so I can sleep will you?" Jim laid his head down on the text book that was given to him and closed his eyes.

"Nice to meet you too sunshine." Melody looked at the boy next to her. _Wow he's really cute _she thought to herself. Jim just rested his head on his hand and smirked at Melody. _ This is going to be a long year! _Melody thought as her heart skipped a beat.

._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._.

"Oh my God I'm going to be late on the first day!" Tinkerbell was flying through her house grabbing everything she'd need. "Periwinkle have you seen my green keds?" Tinkerbell called up the stairs.

"No sorry Tink, have you seen my white ones." A girl who was identical to Tinkerbell except for her white blonde hair poked her head out at the top of the stairs.

"No Peri I haven't." Tink sighed and the girls groaned in unison as a low chuckle came from behind Tink. Their older brother Sled was leaning against the living room door way with a pair of keds in each had; one white and one green.

"I swear you two would lose your heads if they weren't attached." he said handing Tink the shoes.

"Thanks Sled!" Tink smiled at her older brother and slipped on her shoe's throwing the other pair up to her twin. "Periwinkle hurry or I'm leaving to meet the girls without you!"

"Oh Jiggles! Just let me finish straitening my hair!" Periwinkle called down rushing back to the bathroom. Sled smiled at his little sisters as he grabbed his bag.

"I'll see you two at school; I'm going to go meet up with Olaf and Terence." Sled waved over his shoulder.

"Tell Olaf I say hi!" Periwinkle called down stairs after he brother as he opened to door. Both of her siblings looked back at her and smiled knowingly. Periwinkle turned bright red and disappeared into the bathroom again.

"See you later Sled." Tink waved and walked into the kitchen were her parents were eating breakfast. "Moring Mom, morning Dad" Tink said as she grabbed a pumpkin muffin.

"Good morning Tink….Where's Peri?" Milori, Tink's dad asked.

"She's still getting ready." Tink muffled through a mouth full of food.

"If she doesn't hurry you two will be late." Clarian looked at her daughter worriedly.

"I'm done let's go!" Periwinkle tore into the kitchen grabbed an apple, Tink's arm, and dragged her to the front door where their bags waited.

"Love you guys! See you after school!" The twins ran out of the house and down Hallow Street to meet up with all their waiting friends.

At the end of the street stood all of their friends; Iridessa, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Vidia, Spike, and Gliss. All the girls hugged one another as the twins finally arrived.

"What took you guys so long? Dessa here was starting to spazz out on us." Vidia questioned looking at the girls.

"We couldn't find our shoes and Peri was taking forever with her hair." Tink laughed. "But Sled ended up finding our shoes." The girls had started walking. At the mention of Sled's name Rosetta perked up a bit.

"How is your brother?" Rosetta grabbed on to Tink's arm.

"He's good…" Everyone stared at Rosetta till she let go of Tink's arm.

"What I'm just being polite." Rosetta tried to cover the blush on her checks by straightening out her pink skirt, but failed and the others girls giggled all knowing the southern girl had a crush on Tinkerbell's and Periwinkle's older brother.

"Come on move faster slow pokes. I don't know about you guys but I don't want to be late on my first day of high school." Vidia smirked, "Race you … and I'll beat every one of you!" Vidia took off at a dead run towards the school. The other girls stood there a moment shocked then smiled at each other and followed after their friend knowing they'd never beat her.

._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._.

"Elsa I'm nervous!" Anna looked to her older sister as they pulled into WDH parking lot and parked.

"Anna you're going to be fine." Elsa gave her sister a small smile as they climbed out of the car and headed into the school. Elsa took a deep breath and looked around. It was the first time in years either girl had been to a public school since their parents had passed away in car accident years ago.

"Hey Anna, Elsa over here." Their cousin Rupunzel waved at them from across the hall. Up until this year all three girls had been home schooled by their aunt Gothel. However this year Rupunzel and Anna had begged Rupunzel's parents to let them go to public school; as long as Elsa promised to attend for her senior year and watch over the girls. Of course Elsa agreed after her sister and cousin gave her puppy dog eyes…for five straight hours.

"Rupunzel!" Anna rushed over to her cousin who's taken the bus and hugged her like she hadn't seen her in years. "I'm so nervous, but excited. It's like for the time in forever I get to meet new people, and hang with people our own age!" The younger girls squealed in delight.

Elsa watched the stares her cousin and sister were getting and hid her face. _There is no way I was like that at their age._ Elsa pinched her nose between her forefinger and thumb.

"You must be the new students." The three girls looked up as a male voice grabbed their attention. The boy she was now looking at a boy who had auburn hair, green eyes, and freckles. "My name is Hans Southern and I'm here to show you around the school." Anna and Rupunzel were staring gooey eyed at the boy, Elsa rolled her eyes. "So which one of you is Elsa?"

"That's me." Elsa said coolly as she stepped towards Hans.

"Well I'm your personal tour guide today!" Hans gave Elsa a small bow and a smile laugh almost escaped Elsa's lips. "Mr. Genie himself is talking to your guide right now." Hans looked at a disappointed Anna and Rupunzel.

"I guess I'll see you two later." Elsa smiled at the two girls as Hans lead the way through the WDH halls. Everywhere there were groups of kids gathered and chatting excitedly. It seemed like every time they entered a new hall Elsa could feel eyes on her.

"So you new to town or just the school?" Hans asked between pointing out classes, people, and teachers.

"Just the school, my sister, cousin, and I were home schooled till this year." Elsa said without looking at him.

"Well I'll hope you enjoy it here at WDH. Our teachers can be a bit eccentric and the students are even more… colorful but there's a place for everyone." Hans gave her a charming smiled and bowed as they reached a door way with the name Mr. Fergus on the outside. "Your first period milady. Just a warning Mr. Fergus can get really into his history lessons." Hans turned to leave.

"Thank you." Elsa said quietly as she stepped into the classroom only to get nailed in the head by a paper airplane.

"John! Watch where you're throwing that thing!" A girl with long black hair who looked to be Native American walked up to Elsa. "I'm sorry about that John was aiming for the trash but missed by a long shot." The girl shot a blonde haired boy a glare making him sink in his desk and his friends around him laughed. "I'm Pocahontas by the way." The girl stuck her hand out to Elsa and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Elsa smiled politely. Just then another paper plane hit Pocahontas.

"John!" The girl spun on her heels and faced a John whose face was filled with fear.

Elsa made her way to the back of the class and sat by the window. She pulled out a blue notebook and pen from her bag and started to draw random snowflakes on her binder. The final bell rang as a large man limped into the room. He had crazy red hair and smile lines around his eyes.

"Welcome to World history, I'm your teacher Mr. Fergus." He smiled at the class.

_Maybe high school won't be so bad_ Elsa smiled to herself.

**Author's Note:**

**So this is my first fan fiction ever! So sorry ever thing runs together. Anyway I plan to keep writing this as long as I have ideas! But here are the classes if you want to know. And just so y'all know I will have pairing that I like so sorry if you disagree or think they're weird XD that's just me.**** All characters belong to Disney.**

**Seniors: Snow White,Florian Wood,Cinderella,Henry Charming,Aurora,Phillip,Elsa Arendelle,Hans Southern,Adrina,Esmeralda,Pheobus,Quasimodo,Megara,Hercules,Pocahontas,John Rolf,Anastasia Tremaine,Dirzella Tremaine,Vanessa,Nani Pelekai,David Kawena,Eric,John Smith,Tarzan,Tiana,Naveen,Charlotte La Bouff**

**Juniors: Ariel,Jim Hawkins,Reginald Hatter,Merida,Belle,Adam,Jasmine,Aladdin,Kida Nedakh,Milo Thatch,Jane Porter,The Bimbettes:Tracy,Stacy,Macy,Malina,Kuzco,Ling,Chien Po,Yao,Madeleine,Kristoff,Flynn Rider/Eugene,Shang Li,Gaston,Giselle**

**Sophomores:****Anna Arendelle,Rupunzel,Mulan Fa,Alice,Melody,Eilonwy,Taran,Wendy Darling,Peter Pan,Mushu,Arthur Pendragon,Audrey Ramirez,Thomas,Jack Skellington,Sally Stitchs,Chip,Mei,Su,Ting-Ting,Sled,Olaf,Terence,Joshua Sweet**

**Freshman:****Tinkerbell,Lilo Pelekai,Stitch,Silvermist,Vidia,Iago,Fawn,Rosetta,Periwinkle,Iridessa,Tigerlily,John Darling,Shanti,Mowgli,Flonder,Christopher Robin,Stitch,Zephyr,Bonnie,Elizabeth "Lizzy",Spike,Gliss**


End file.
